


The Beginning.

by ThreeHats



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have all seen it coming, really; summers were getting hotter, winters getting colder.  The weather kept getting more and more extreme until finally, the planet's safeguard kicked in and nature started fighting back.  It started with the depletion of fossil fuels, leading to riots over gas and oil.  Then when gas and oil disappeared, so too did the delivery of produce, leading to food shortages.  Finally, after everyone was scrambling to remember how to nurture plant life, the trees attacked. </p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning.

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Meowth, Pip Boy  
 **Location:** Graveyard  
 **Scenario:** The trees are rebelling

They should have all seen it coming, really; summers were getting hotter, winters getting colder. The weather kept getting more and more extreme until finally, the planet's safeguard kicked in and nature started fighting back. It started with the depletion of fossil fuels, leading to riots over gas and oil. Then when gas and oil disappeared, so too did the delivery of produce, leading to food shortages. Finally, after everyone was scrambling to remember how to nurture plant life, the trees attacked. Yeah. Fucking trees.

Despite living in a world where Pokemon existed in every shape and size, Meowth couldn't believe it either. It was one thing to be attacked by a Sudowoodo in the wild while hunting rare Pokemon. It was yet another to be attacked by a 200-year-old Oak tree that hat quite literally uprooted itself to attack anything and everyone.

Meowth found himself now in the remains of a forest, with only a few saplings left. Deep holes with dark, wet mounds of earth surrounded him, an eerie reminder that nature was more alive than any of them had imagined. After being separated from his partners, Meowth was focused now on simply surviving, and usually the best way was in the fresh remains of these forests--it meant that the woods were on the move.

He side-stepped the dirt and ripped up roots, taking his time, his ears swiveling in unrest to make sure that he was alone. In the distance, he could see the faint outline of what looked to be a church. He was certain it used to look quite picturesque, once upon a time.

When he arrived, he found nothing, which he had learned to take as both good and bad. Bad for supply runs, but good, considering most humans didn't think of him as anything more than a glorified pet. He circled the remains, finding a small graveyard tucked behind the once-white building. He found it with his nose well before his eyes, however. The trees leaving completely changed the climate of the area, as well as the integrity of the graves. Some remained half-open with recent corpses rotting inside the plots. Swallowing hard, Meowth made a decision to see if any of the open graves had something valuable that he could trade.

His first target was a woman, dead for maybe three weeks; short enough to still be recognizable but long enough for small bits of her skin to come off with the gold jewelry that the cat pulled from her lifeless body. Tucking them into a small burlap sack (the trees could smell when you had plastic), Meowth knew that no amount of washing could ever make them feel clean.

A few watches, gold teeth, and diamond earrings later, Meowth stumbled upon another body, but this one was different; it rested confidently above the ground, looking undisturbed as it curled itself in a fetal position against a fencepost. This man had obviously not been buried, but rather looked to be an explorer; donned in what was once a bright blue-and-yellow suit, the man's gear was otherwise a hodgepodge of different equipment most likely stolen from others in this exact scenario.

The most curious thing of all, however, was the impressive metal bracket around his wrist. Despite the heat, there was still a slight chill to it, and Meowth fiddled with the buttons to see what exactly it could do. After a moment, the screen flickered to life, and reflected brightly in the cat's wide eyes.  
A map.

Not just any map, but a map that showed the location of every settlement in the surrounding area and beyond. Another flick of the switch showed lists of their resources. Another flick of the switch showed where this person kept those resources. Was this guy a mayor? Some sort of town leader?

Meowth sat back on his haunches, carefully removing the bracelet from the traveler, feeling an even greater void in the presence next to him now that the last bit of life had been removed from his body. Feeling his hair bristle in the direction of that tiny black hole, Meowth stepped away from the body and darted towards the church, which was still in great repair.

Feeling his stomach growl, Meowth looked eagerly again at the list of supplies this person had painstakingly compiled for each of these settlements. His eyes narrowed at the closest one--"Sanctuary".

He and his friends may not have been very good at their last job, but that's because their marks fought back. Food couldn't zap you. Sheet metal wouldn't bite. And he was sure that none of those people would be prepared to defend themselves against a perfectly harmless Meowth.

Shouldering his bag, Meowth clamped the bracelet onto his own wrist, sharing what little warmth the corpse had left on it. Fighting back a shudder, Meowth turned in the direction of the settlement and started on his way.


End file.
